


Blackthorne School For Extrordinary Young People

by asc_ENDING



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cannon Divergence, Its the triwizard tournament, What Did You Expect, mild depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asc_ENDING/pseuds/asc_ENDING
Summary: It is Harry Potter's fourth year, just in time for the triwizard tournament. For the first time in history the tournament there will be four schools participating. Meet the students of Blackthorn School for Exceptional Young People, and their mysterious leader.





	Blackthorne School For Extrordinary Young People

The feast was commencing quite well for the students of each school, if the constant buzz of chatter was anything to go by. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the food and festivities, the upcoming tournament being the most discussed subject. Hermione seemed to be one of the only people who looked mildly put off. She kept glancing over at the head table, where, Harry observed, some of the staff shared the same expression of unsettlement.  
"There are supposed to be four schools competing in the tournament this year," Hermione said.  
"What?" Ron asked through a mouth full of pudding, looking at her as if she had gone mad. "It's the triwizard tournament, there are only supposed to be three schools competing." Hermione turned to glare at him.  
"Honestly Ronald, don't you ever listen to Dumbledore's speeches? Four schools are competing this year. They are trying to get the American school to participate to kind of welcome them back into the fold after the war." Ron snorted.  
"The war ended thirteen years ago, how much more time did they need?"  
Hermione slapped her spoon down onto the table. "Here, maybe, but the Americans had been dealing with there own war. It only ended two years ago for them. They've been too busy rebuilding to do much international stuff."  
"How do you know all that?" Harry asked. None of that had been in the prophet. Ron seemed just as confused as he was  
"There are international news paper's you know. But that's not the point." She paused slightly. "The point is that the american school isn't here." Harry looked back up to the staff table. Dumbledore seemed to be taking the missing school into stride, Mcgonagall was sitting with her lips pursed as though someone had just said something extremely rude, Snape was wearing his usual scowl,and Professor Sprout was shifting nervously. He got the feeling that most of the Hogwarts staff was none too pleased about the American school's anticipated arrival.  
"I wonder how they’re getting-" Harry began only to be cut off by the sound of a few dozen screams as the place just in front of the doors exploded into a gigantic wall of blue flame. A moment later a figure emerged, flanked by four other people, two on each side. Once they had all stepped out of the flame, it disappeared, leaving behind no ash, or smoke, or any evidence that it was ever there except the five people who began to walk calmly to the staff table.  
One person walked slightly in front of the others. This person was the smallest, at least six inches shorter than the shortest of the other four. While smallest, it was clear that this one was a leader of sorts. It wore a sort of grey fur cape that went down to an inch above the floor, a red leather maiden skirt, and a sort of scarf that covered the figures hair and face so that only its eyes really showed. They all wore brown leather armor over their chests, black pants, black short sleeved shirts, bronze arm gauntlets, and brown leather boots that laced up to their knees. The four that walked behind the first wore black capes but no scarves, and each of their chest armor had a different symbol, unlike the leader, whose was plain. He could see that the one that stood to the immediate left of the leader was a girl with long orange hair, she was the shortest of the four and wore brown face paint. The others were male. The boy to the right of the leader was large and wore red face paint, the one behind him wore blue, and the one behind the girl wore white. It took him a moment to realize that the girl and the boy with the blue were wearing thin gold bands around their heads, like tiaras.  
The group of five each moved like cats, lithe and graceful, despite their vast body types. They seemed to completely disregard the whispers that filled the hall at their entrance. He glanced around as the group passed. Several people seemed to be completely frozen, including Ron, who was staring open mouthed, fork frozen in mid air.  
The leader stopped about a foot from the head table and pushed off the scarf. It was a girl, judging on the long black hair alone as he could only see her back.  
"Hello, Professor Dumbledore." The girl said, her clear voice spreading through the hall, inducing a sort of dead silence. Harry saw one of her hands gesture to the table. "May I approach?" The headmaster nodded and the girl stepped forward, the others remaining where they had stopped.  
After a few minutes of growing whispers of restlessness the girl nodded went back to her comrades. She seemed to speak with them briefly before they all turned around to face the great hall.  
Dumbledore stood up again.  
"Students, these are five representatives from the Blackthorne School for Extrodinary Young People. Ms. Montgomery has explained to me that they are the only ones that will put their names in the goblet of fire. Due to unforeseen circumstances the rest of the school will not be joining us until we chose our champions, until then, Let's give them a warm Hogwarts welcome."  
There was a weak scattered applause that quickly faded into an awkward sort of silence. Dumbledore addressed the Blackthorn students as a whole for the first time. "As of now you may all sit where ever you like to enjoy the feast."  
The girl, Ms. Montgomery, turned to her fellow students and gave a short nod, at which they all splintered off. The girl with the brown face paint and the boy with the blue to the Hufflepuff table, the boy with the white face paint to the Ravenclaw table, the boy with the red to the Slytherin table, and the leader, who wore red and black face paint walked over to the Gryffindor table. She tapped her finger on the empty seat on the end of the table between Neville and George Weasley.  
"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Neville, for his part, just stared at her in a mixture of shock and horror. She shifted slightly, looking around at the open mouths and wide eyes.  
"I can find another table if you prefer..."  
It was Fred Weasley who broke the silence. "No! We wouldn't dream of it, right Gred?" He said digging his elbow into his twin's side to snap him out of the spell like state that most of the student body was in.  
"Right, Forge!" George said with a smile, making more room by moving closer to Fred. The girl smiled brilliantly and sat down.  
“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Cassie Montgomery.” she said offering him her hand.  
“I’m Fred.” Said George.  
“I’m George.” Said Fred.  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. Obviously. Please R and R.


End file.
